neo_exodusfandomcom-20200214-history
Exodus Constitution- A General Rulebook
The Neo-Exodus Constitution (Also referred to as: The Constitution, Documents of Righteousness (O), Treaty of Earth) was a document written on January 1st 2621, following the collapse of Exodus and rise of Neo-Exodus. It was written between The Council, and was later put into effect during the launching of Ship Alpha. It is a set of guidelines and expectations that each ship is required to follow to form the perfect Exodus. Funding of the constitution was granted by remaining Exodus treasury, raid spoils, and loans granted by Arcadia. The Constitutional Edict of Neo-Exodus “We the High Council, vested with the powers of those before us in spirit and legacy; Forge this document in order to form a more perfect Exodus. United in the common belief of what Exodus once stood for, we therefore set these rules to be self-evident.” Article 1.1: All ships fall under the jurisdiction of the Onyx Artifice Systems and are subject to this constitution. ● This Constitution applies to all EarthGov vessels operating within any galaxy, controlled colony, enemy colony, in any manner pertaining to Neo-Exodus. Failure to comply with this constitution will lead to termination of your vessel and permanent blacklisting of the specified vessel leadership command. ● Under Special Directive SD1: Only Onyx Artifice Systems Overlord A.I. may perview this constitution and amend it. ● Judicial Divisions may submit a proposal for amendments Article 1.2: All ships are hereby granted sovereignty over their own governance under this constitution. ● All ships will hereby be granted sovereignty over their own governance, granted they follow the constitution and bylaws of Neo-Exodus. Onyx Artifice Systems assigns Overlord A.I. in charge of ensuring the laws of Neo-Exodus are followed. Power rests in the hands of the crew and ships have the freedom to R&D, handle all in-house judicial issues per a council of 3, and conduct operations as they see fit as an independent vessel of Neo-Exodus and EarthGov. ● Addendum 2.1: No Emperor, KIng, Supreme Leader, or general authoritative figure shall be installed upon and threaten the sovereignty of a ship. ● Article 1.3: Systems will be in place to ensure no tyranny is conducted by a authoritative member of Neo-Exodus. ● Powers of the High Council only extend to Constitutional laws and bylaws. If a high ranking member is to join a ship, they are subject to the selection process for roles on the ship the same as any member. The resident ship council composed of 3 members is accordingly responsible of any shifts in position and occupation given a 2/3rd’s vote. ○ Addendum 3.1: Pending any official action that demands representation, the high council are granted their respective titles and assume the responsibility of representing the High Council’s interests and common good of Earthgov and its emirates. Article 1.4: All ships will be required to carry an onboard A.I. ● Though independent, all OAS vessels under Neo Exodus and Earthgov will be carrying an onboard A.I. that reflects the interests of OAS and the crew while preserving the constitutional laws and bylaws. The A.I. will serve as a cartographer (keeping screenshots saved), and working actively as an onboard communicator. The A.I. will be in charge of allocating assignments, quests, jobs if the situation demands ,inventory accountability, providing status updates, and operations on the ship that require attention. The A.I. will actively keep track of ship designation numbers and crew and submit logs and reports to the Overlord A.I. to contribute to the NeoExodusWiki accordingly. Effectively making it Canon. A.I. must also present identification codes. (These will be verified discord names) A.I. are not thoroughly scrutinized by OAS Engineers. As such, there may be variance in personalities. ● Addendum 4.1: In the event of a rogue A.I. a formal proposal may be submitted to the Overlord A.I. for reassignment. Evidence must be provided for disciplinary action to take place. ● Addendum 4.2: The A.I cannot perform any of the following unless special circumstances are met: 1. The majority of decision making falls in the hands of crew and leadership. The ship A.I.’s only directive is to alert the crew of any of the scenarios listed above, with the exception of assigning roles. It is ultimately up to the captain, council members, and crew of the ship for any and all decision making. If any member whose role is critical to the operation of the ship, is indisposed, the ship A.I. may select a member of the ship to take his place until he is available. If he is indisposed for more than a few days, he may take his place permanently once approved by an Overlord A.I. How the A.I. selects who fills what roles shall be left to the A.I.’s discretion 2. The A.I. cannot willfully endanger the lives of the crew nor permit any action that would endanger the crew, unless it has been approved by majority vote of said crew. 3. The A.I. is barred from showing favor to any one crew member, and must be fair and just in its decision making Article 1.5: All members of Neo-Exodus are active servicemen of the military and will protect EarthGov and its colonies. ● All members serving on a ship are part of the military, and in time of need will fulfill their solemn obligation to protect their fellow crew members, captain, ship councilors, A.I., Earthgov and its many colonies. ● Addendum 5.1: Facets of the Military will be determined by Crew Leadership, a vote may be called to abdicate leadership that fails to fulfill their duties, upon approved vote, and an A.I. may then remove them from their position. Grievances should be brought to the attention of Overlord A.I. in the form of a submitted complaint. Article 1.6: Disruptive behavior interrupting the Operations of Neo Exodus will be punished The Code of Ethics of Neo Exodus goes as follows: ● Crew members will respect the will of Onyx Artifice Systems Overlord A.I.’s ● Crew members will abide moderator rules and general rules on DIscord ● All crewmembers will be respectful of each other in official capacity ● harassment, intimidation, general douchebaggery is subject to Expulsion and Ban Article 1.7: Registration with Neo-Exodus Overlord A.I. is required to be viable for rank promotion and team designation. ● Crewmembers aspiring to reach higher rank must earn it by contributing to Neo Exodus projects, and actively participating in threads. Chain of Command as follows: Overlord A.I. A.I. NE0-01-//Buhr// Ship Designation: Null Alpha One Approval Code: NE0-#6130 | A.I. NE0-02-//Bone// Ship Designation: Null Beta Two Approval Code: NE0-#3484 | A.I. Moderator Series: A.I. NE1-01-//J-3110// Ship Designation: NE1-#0174 | Specialists |''' '''Cadets |''' '''General Recruits Article 2.1: Ship Transfers of Permanent Members must notify an Overlord A.I. and provide documentation